The Different Side
by urmydilemma
Summary: Miley : Popular.Rich ; Nick: Popular.Hoy : What if they meet in an unusual way? What if Miley is hidding something? Will she be able to stop for Nick? oh just remember : You don't always get a happy ending.


_**The Different Side**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

I woke up to another day of school. Great. Another day behind my fake smile.

My name's Miley Cyrus I'm 16, and I'm a current junior. In my family and friend's eyes, I'm perfect. The girl with the gorgeous, curly, brown hair. The girl with the unique, big blue eyes. The girl who gets asked out every week. The girl whose in the cheerleading squad. The girl who is rich.

Little did they know, I'm hurting so badly inside.

My dad left my mom and I two years ago. Before he left, though, he called me a fat, obese, ugly b*tch. He also raped me and beat me up when my mother was out at her job as a stripper.

My mother never found out.

I started cutting myself last year, but I stopped just five months ago. That's because I found a new method to get rid of my pain. To become anorexic and bulimic.

I sighed, and got up off my bed to shower, straighten my hair, and apply some mascara.

I looked through my closet for a turquoise v-neck top, white denim shorts, turquoise converse, and some accessories.

I packed a tank top and sweat pants for cheering practice after school.

My friend, Joe, picked me up in his car to drive me to school.

Joe had a dark hair, and brown eyes. He was tan, and always got the girls. Most of his girlfriend's used me to get to him.

But, Joe was like my brother. We were best friends who never fell in love before.

_"Hey slut. Let's go."_ he teased.

I laughed. _"Alright, ass."_

We drove to school, and gave each other a hug before going to class.

When I walked into first period class, a ton a people waved to me, or got up to give me a quick hug.

I was pretty popular in my school, just because I was on the cheering team.

I went through the day of class with some of my close friends, Kevin, Selena, Demi, & Liam.

After school, I went to cheering practice on the field outside.

_"I got a 86 on the math test!"_ my friend, Sonny cheered while doing her stretches.

_"Yay! I got a 96."_ I said trying to hide my shyness.

_"Aw! Your so lucky!"_ Sonny said.

I smiled, but as I was going to say something, Sonny interrupted me.

_"Miley! Heads!"_ she shouted pointing behind me.

It was too late.

A football was thrown hard on my head.

I fell on the floor, with my head pounding.

I last remember a bunch of football players and cheerleaders surrounding me, with the coach yelling to move out the way.

The rest went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a place I was familiar with after doing so many stunts on the cheering squad, and hurting myself.<p>

_"Oh my God, your awake. I'm so sorry."_ A guy said getting up from a chair.

The first thing I noticed was how good he looked.

He had dark curly brown hair that just fell above his eyes, and his eyes were piercing brown.

But, why was he apologizing?

_"For what?"_ I asked in confusion.

_"For throwing a football to your head. It was an accident."_ he said.

Oh. This was the jerk that threw a football at me?

_"Oh. It's fine."_ I coldly said.

_"Oh thank lord! The girl is alive._" the nurse smiled coming in the room.

I smiled.

_"Well, Nick. Honey, please go back to football practice while I do some tests to see if Miley here is okay."_ the nurse said.

'Nick' nodded, and went back outside.

_"So, Miley. Is your head hurting?"_ she asked touching my head.

I shook my head.

_"Good. Does anywhere else hurt? Are you experiencing memory loss?"_ she asked writing something down on a notepad.

I shook my head again.

She ripped the paper out of the notepad, and handed it to me.

_"Give that to your coach when you go back outside. Your free to go now!"_ she smiled.

_"Thanks."_ I sweetly smiled, and went back out to the field.

_"Oh my gosh! Thank God your okay. We needed you for the new routine we made!"_ the captain of the cheering team, Alex, said.

_"Yeah."_ I mumbled.

I wasn't too fond of Alex. She wasn't the nicest girl out there, and in fact, she was quite two-faced.

I handed coach the note, and she told me to sit out on the bleachers for practice today.

I sighed, and jogged my way up to the bleachers.

From up here, I had a choice. Either watch the football players do drills, or watch the cheerleaders practice a new stunt, without me.

Football sounds better.

I turned my attention back to them, and spotted the boy who was at the nurse's office with me when I woke up.

Jerk. He should've watched where he was throwing.

I rolled my eyes as he was in the lead, running on the tracks.

Practice was soon over, and I got my stuff out of my locker.

I went out of the school to meet with Kevin, Demi & Selena.

We walked to the pizzeria, which I really didn't want to go to. I mean really. Pizza's are so fattening. I'm going to be fatter than I already am.

_"Hello? Miley? Want a slice?"_ Demi asked snapping her fingers in my face.

_"Oh, um no. I'm not hungry."_ I lied.

I was actually starving.

_**A/N : K. so &Kevin are not brothers. credit to whoever wrote the story. i just changed the names & made it Niley. So yeah.. +5 Reviews for the next one. kbye**_


End file.
